habiticafandomcom-20200222-history
The Keep:Newb Guide
Newb guide. ---- AT THE BEGINNING... ---- The first thing you should do is modify or make tasks. Have some hard tasks. Do not be afraid to punish yourself for not doing tasks or doing poorly. It can be advantageous to punish yourself, giving y that task higher XP per click and only taking health and magic. YOU CAN EDIT TASK BY CLICKING THE PENCIL. Make some hard tasks. ---- LEVEL TEN>>>FINALLY After you hit level ten (should definitely be a goal) make sure to pick a class. You can do this by going into stats under user. There should be some class options. It will also pop up automatically. ---- ABOUT CLASSES After you pick a class allocate your stat points. You should get ten right away giving you an immediate boost. IF YOU LIKE INTELLIGENCE make sure to allocate immediately once you level as you are wasting the point. Same could go for perception, but gold feels easier to come by. strength depends on when you have a boss fight and constitution depends on when you'l get hit. If you can;t decide on constitution or strength, go a head and wait, and apply them before you get hit or hit a task. After leveling up multiple times, intelligence has become my favorite. It would depend on you and your play style and who is in the clan. if there are strength boosters, you don't need it yourself. ---- PURCHASING GEAR Gear can be awesome I suggest for obtaining gear to invest in perception. The same thing goes for your stats. personally, strength and constitution are pointless. The only time I could use constitution is if I intend to smash myself with a minus over and over for red tasks and getting a smaller fraction of that same task a plus. ---- STATS DO NOT underestimate the value of reading these next two, as it can be tedious to gain and has long term effects. You can benefit or screw yourself for a very, very long time. Perception gives you gold and gear. Constitution lets you take a beating. Strength lets you give a beating to the boss. Intelligence is for magic and like in fallout; it let's you get more XP quicker, and lets gives you more mana pool as well as a tiny bit more mana gain per click per upgrade. You honestly don't need constitution if you don't plan on getting hit. Constitution can be good if you plan on smashing yourself as a strategy or love eating potato chips on tasks that require not eating potato chips. You honestly don't need strength if you play allot. Both strength and const are substitutes for bad or limited playing: If you play well (or level up by the time you smash yourself allot) you can get no or irrelevant damage and don't need const, and if hit many pluses you wont need strength. These are merely substitutes for effort. ---- ALLOCATING STAT POINTS This is helpful. As I said about allocating stat points before, you want to allocate perception and intelligence immediately, and can allocate strength right before you click plus and const right before you hit minus. Perception and intelligence are my two favorite, since I play allot and well and don't need to waste resources on damage boosters and dampeners. Perception is not my favorite since I'm crazy on pluses, but I can tell you that for playing that it would be wise to have a little more intelligence than perception if you plan on leveling up reasonably. If you don't invest in intelligence, or do fifty fifty with anything else, then leveling up can take an eon. ---- GETTING GEAR I would however suggest what would be ill advised if played how I play, but probably good for you. Invest in perception first and get gear from the gold, I would start with perception gear (and a class with it) and get gear first, then once you have perception gear either switch to intelligence and get gold slower for the rest of the gear, or get it quickly and switch over. I Also highly suggest getting all gear before changing classes. I would in fact suggest to make it a goal to get all gear from all classes before picking a class you like for your fifth class. ---- LEVEL: STATS For every level you get half a point in every stat, but you only get the point for every 2 points. That means that by level twelve, you increased intelligence and constitution and perception and strength by 1, meaning that you get automatic points totaling 4 plus the two manually allocated for 6 extra points since level ten. Every even gives you a boost of 5 from odds and every odd gives a boost of one from even. ---- LEVEL 100 Once you reach level 100, you can get an or of rebirth from the market. When you get it, it is used instantly once you confirm, so don't get it just to hold on to it and use it later. ---- CHESTS Buy these before you prestiege They get you items.You may even consider hanging around to get gold.These refresh each day, and quite honestly, I would only become heavy on buying these if you have crazy perception or much later in your game (like after you get all your classes. ---- WHAT THIS GUIDEDOES AND DOESN'T COVER Congradulations; you found a good boost to your learning curve. Use this guide to boost your skill for casual play up until your first level. You could also estrapolate it for each subsiquent playthrough, but I'd consider reading other guides for that. I would also advise It does not get into planning ahead. It does not get into a four or five hero strategy/ or long-term planning, and if you want to decide which class type for the first of four, and have a long term game plan, you might want to read my novice or begginner guide. ---- WHAT MY OTHER GUIDES COVER To be updated later.... This was made by dutyclaus I pledge to reach level 1000 (and I've done it before) Here be your tales from afar. Category:The Mage's Tower